


Without Weapons

by ashenpages



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Enjoy!, Gags, Gambling, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, These idiots don't know when to shut up and Mozenrath is an inventive bitch even when tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Mozenrath catches Aladdin in his bedchamber with a set of anti-magic manacles. Tired of their constant back and forth, Mozenrath puts a wager to Aladdin to see if they can settle their differences once and for all...
Relationships: Aladdin/Mozenrath (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Without Weapons

**Author's Note:**

> Couple things:
> 
> First, always be sure to have safe sex. That means barriers and proper procedures. We're doing our best here to make sure all of that is happening for these two, but Aladdin knows what he's doing when it comes to anal sex thanks to magic genie training, probably.
> 
> For the rest of us, there's [Sexplanations](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkxMlA7rt-mnIc1AjbyAsPw) on youtube. Check her out, she's great. She's got two videos on how to enjoy anal play without hurting yourself or anyone else.
> 
> Also: ALWAYS have a safe word before starting any kind of bondage or BDSM play. In fact, it's best to have three: a green "everything is fine, keep going" word, a yellow "I don't know, let's back off" word, and a red "stop, right now!" word. It's best if that last one is only one to two syllables long. You'll notice the boys are a little bad at that at the beginning, but this starts as a fight. Don't take their example. 
> 
> And last, never leave someone with a gag in their mouth unsupervised. Mozenrath is fine because he could undo this gag himself if he really wanted to, and he only sheds a few light tears, doesn't full on sob and clog his nasal passageways with snot, effectively cutting off his only air supply and asphyxiating by accident. Seriously, gags can kill you if you don't respect them, so make sure you have safe gestures and don't leave anyone with one in unattended.
> 
> Okay! Now that all the important warnings are out of the way, enjoy this nonsense fic!

Mozenrath and Aladdin had fought more times than the sorcerer could remember—but this was the first time Aladdin had ever brought anti-magic weapons to one of their little tête-à-têtes.

Mozenrath yawned and eyed the anti-magic manacles in Aladdin’s hand from where the boy hovered in the air, caught by Mozenrath’s magic.

“Really, Aladdin,” he drawled, propping himself up amongst the pillows of his bed. He didn’t like being caught unawares, let alone in his bedchamber. The long cotton tunic and trousers he wore to bed were hardly as becoming of a sorcerer as his normal attire was, despite their dark blue hue. He restored his turban with a slide of his hand through his hair, and then drug his free hand down the length of his body to restore the rest. “Did you honestly think I would sleep without my gauntlet?” he asked, examining the fingernails of his ungloved hand.

The young man grinned, his face illuminated by the blue-black magic he was caught in and the moonlight outside, and shrugged at Mozenrath. “You left these behind the last time you tried to kidnap Genie. And between wandering around your castle for all the failed capers you’ve tried to pull on us and Abu and Iago finding that map of the place last time, it was worth a shot.”

Mozenrath sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Time to update the castle to an ever-shifting, continually changing mosaic building again.”

“Sounds like a good way to get lost in your own home.”

It was.

Mozenrath fell sullenly back on his pillows. His and Aladdin’s fights had become more and more extreme—and increasingly tedious. They were taking more energy than they were worth. What was the point in a scheme if you didn’t get more out of it than you put in?

“Listen, Aladdin.” Mozenrath brought the boy to his knees so his face was at eye level with the bed. Then Mozenrath stretched and rolled indulgently onto his stomach, resting his head on his ungloved arm. “This is getting silly. I get a new power, you find a way to render it useless. You come up with a new way to defeat me, I find a magical way to deal with it. Even the ravages of the gauntlet on my body and the semi-cosmic powers of your genie aren’t giving either of us an edge, what with magical elixirs and anti-magic technology being what they are these days…” He fingered the manacles in Aladdin’s hand gently, making them sway. “What say you and I put an end to the matter once and for all?”

“What, like, a fight to the death?”

Mozenrath smirked and tipped Aladdin’s chin up gently with a gloved finger. “Oh, there’s no reason to be so extreme. I harm one hair on your head, and I’ll have the princess breathing down my neck everywhere I go. No, not to the death. Just one more duel to decide once and for all what the fate of Agrabah will be: Blacksand province, or free state.”

Aladdin twitched his chin off Mozenrath’s finger. “No way, Mozenrath. Knowing you, you’d rig it.”

Mozenrath rolled his eyes and snapped one of the anti-magic manacles around the wrist of his gauntlet. Instantly, the blue-black fire that held Aladdin in place fell away. The boy fell forward, nearly knocking heads with Mozenrath. The sorcerer twitched up an eyebrow. “Satisfied?”

Aladdin gave the sorcerer a quizzical look. “No magic?”

Mozenrath shrugged. “Please. If I couldn’t beat you without magic after all of the times you simply stole my gauntlet and, oh… I don’t know, hidden it in the desert, for example? Then I would have given up on Agrabah long ago. But we’ve both gotten craftier and craftier, matching each other blow for blow.” Mozenrath rolled dramatically and placed his hand over his forehead. The manacles jangled as he moved and hung limply swaying by the side of his face as he pouted up at Aladdin. “I’m tired. So, a fair contest.” He flipped back onto his stomach and propped his head up with both hands. “But when you lose, you have to stand down when I come for Agrabah. You’ll have to convince the princess and your genie and the rest of your friends to too. Of course, in return, you’ll all be spared. Even I can be merciful, when I wish.”

Aladdin was quiet for a minute. “And if I win?”

Mozenrath smirked. “Unlikely, but I’ll humor the notion.” He drummed his fingers over his mouth and hummed while he thought. “Should you win, I’ll leave Agrabah alone.”

Aladdin shook his head. “That’s not a big enough give if you want me to convince Jasmine, Genie, and the rest not to lead a coup. Maybe if you just wanted me to stand down, but that’s a lot of work, Mozenrath. I thought you said this was gonna be fair?”

Mozenrath waved Aladdin’s remark away with a flippant jerk of his hand. “Ugh. Fine. What would make it fair, then?”

Aladdin’s eyes turned thoughtful and he looked around the room. His eyes landed on the map Mozenrath kept of the seven deserts on the far wall. He went to it and waved his hand around all of the lands Mozenrath dreamed of conquering. United under him, Mozenrath would never have to fear for his safety again. All those resources, all those people at his command… No one would ever fool him, use him, beat him within an inch of his life and leave him for dead again. He had lived that life, and he had tired of starving in both body and soul.

“If I win,” Aladdin said, drawing his finger around Mozenrath’s border. “You stay here for the rest of your life.”

Mozenrath scoffed and propped his head up in his hand. The manacles jangled, the empty one swinging from the end of the chain attached to his gloved wrist. “What, like a prisoner?”

Aladdin looked alarmed and then waved his hands back and forth quickly. “No, like a king. That’s what you want, right? To rule? Well, if I win, you have to be satisfied with the kingdom you already have.”

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen this place, Aladdin? It’s sand and the undead.”

Aladdin smirked and put his hands on his hips. He tipped his head jauntily towards Mozenrath, giving the sorcerer a challenging look.

It made Mozenrath want to chain him to the wall and show Aladdin just how many ways he could conquer him.

“And whose fault is that?” the boy asked. “You’re the king, Mozenrath. Maybe if you spent half as much time improving your kingdom as you do trying to take over others, you’d get whatever it is you’re searching for in the others.” Aladdin frowned and scratched his chin. “Actually, what are you looking to get out of conquering the others anyway? I don’t think we’ve ever—”

“Enough!” Mozenrath snapped off the manacle and waved his hand. Magic enveloped the room, transporting him and Aladdin to Mozenrath’s training room.

It was a large room, with padded floors. Different types of magical tools lined the walls, as did a few weapons and shields. The magic-scorched targets at one end of the room had seen better days, while the weights Mozenrath had created with such plans in mind sat in a dark corner of the room, collecting dust.

Mozenrath snapped the manacle back onto his gauntleted hand and then raised both hands to show Aladdin it was back in place. “No weapons, no tricks. Just a match to concession. If you get knocked out, you lose. If you’re thrown out of the ring, you lose. And if you submit, you lose.” He placed a hand on his hip and smirked at the man across the room from him. “And, mark my words, Aladdin—you will submit.”

Aladdin sniggered and fell into a ready stance. “Get ready to eat those words, Mozenrath.”

“Sorry.” Mozenrath curtsied with his cape and fluffed the hair of his forelock. “Not hungry.”

Aladdin launched himself at Mozenrath with a war cry. Mozenrath spun the chain of the anti-magic shackles, and threw the empty one in Aladdin’s face. It hit him squarely in the side of the head and sent him crashing to the floor.

Mozenrath was on him in an instant. He straddled Aladdin’s middle and pinned his wrists to the floor. He moved one knee up to sit on Aladdin’s left hand so he could free up one of his own. He cooed and traced his gloved fingers over the already-forming bruise. He gave a look of pity. “Oh, that looks like it’s going to smart, Aladdin.” He smirked, reveling in the feeling of the boy prone underneath him. “Too bad the same can’t be said for you.”

Aladdin spit out a little blood. Probably bit his cheek, poor thing. Then he fixed Mozenrath with a suspicious glare. “I thought you said no weapons.”

Mozenrath shrugged and brushed Aladdin’s hair out of his face. “Does a restraint that you planned to put on me yourself really count as a weapon?”

Aladdin’s expression turned sly. “So the manacles are fair game then?”

Mozenrath frowned and hoisted the empty shackle in his hand. “I don’t think I like the way you’re asking.”

“Good.” Mozenrath flailed as the boy pushed the sorcerer up and over his head. Had he gotten stronger since their last fight? Spindly as he was, Mozenrath had been able to pin him the last time they’d fought. Mozenrath tucked and rolled to his feet. He spun, throwing the manacle out behind him. If he knew Aladdin, the boy was charging.

Mozenrath had been right.

The manacle nearly caught Aladdin, but the boy must have gotten wise. It clipped past his face, only just touching his nose. Mozenrath growled. Aladdin smiled—and caught the passing manacle in his hand.

Uh oh.

Mozenrath yelped as Aladdin yanked the chain and pulled him off his feet. Aladdin side-stepped the sorcerer and snatched his un-cuffed hand. It kept Mozenrath from falling, but it presented a very disadvantageous possibility: if Mozenrath didn’t act quick, Aladdin would have him in shackles.

Mozenrath snarled and reeled backwards, throwing all of his weight towards the floor.

“Whoa!” Aladdin wobbled and then toppled with Mozenrath.

Fuck. He had expected the street rat to let go!

They tussled on the floor. Mozenrath threw a knee up and tried to break Aladdin’s hold, but with Aladdin pinning one of Mozenrath’s hands and half on top of him, it was impossible.

Aladdin caught Mozenrath’s wrist again and smiled as he guided it up over his head.

Alright. He hadn’t become the most powerful sorcerer in the seven deserts by letting anyone win over him, even when he was in shackles.

What was the next move?

Aladdin clasped the manacle around Mozenrath’s wrist. He took the key from where it sat in the manacle of Mozenrath’s gloved hand and spirited it away into one of the many hidden pockets of his vest Mozenrath was sure were left over from his street rat days. Mozenrath never understood why Aladdin still preferred those old clothes and bare feet over the finery he could have as the princess’s chosen partner. The minute Mozenrath had gotten off the streets, he’d done away with his rags and vowed to never wear them again.

Aladdin smiled down at him, still pinning Mozenrath’s shackled hands above his head. “Sorry, Mozenrath, but looks like you’ll have to eat those words even without an appetite.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be too sure…”

Aladdin had just enough time to blink with surprise before Mozenrath raised his head off the ground and kissed him.

Aladdin made a sound of alarm, but Mozenrath was focused on Aladdin’s hands. Just as he’d hoped, the street rat’s grasp loosened.

Quickly, Mozenrath tugged his hands free and looped the chain over Aladdin’s head. He pulled Aladdin down and headbutted him to stun him further. It was an easy task from there to flip the street rat’s pliable body over so that Mozenrath was on top again. He drew the chains over Aladdin’s vulnerable throat in the shape of an X. Enough pressure, and he could throttle the boy right here, right now.

He gave an experimental tug. Aladdin gasped, his eyes flaring wide.

“Anything to say, Aladdin?” Mozenrath cooed. Then he sneered. “Or do I have to strangle you until you pass out to prove my point?”

Aladdin’s long eyelashes fluttered as he made a small breathy noise. Beneath him, Mozenrath felt Aladdin’s hips buck up—just a little.

But it was enough to feel the hard length growing between them.

Mozenrath blinked with surprise, his face going slack as he realized what was happening. “Aladdin,” he purred, surprise and wonderment mixing into his voice. “Are you excited by this?”

Mozenrath brushed the edge of Aladdin’s jaw to get the boy to focus on him with those dark eyes. Sure enough, Aladdin’s pupils were blown. He was panting too, but that could have been from the fighting or the chain wrapped around his throat.

Mozenrath loosened his grip marginally, and Aladdin sucked in a breath. One of the boy’s hands raised as if to cup his own throat, but Mozenrath batted it away.

“I didn’t realize the princess’s tastes were… so hands on.”

Aladdin shot a look at Mozenrath. “Jasmine has never been any of the small-minded things you’ve ever thought of her.”

Mozenrath shrugged. “Point taken.” Then he stretched out over Aladdin and brought his face down close to the street rat’s again. “But I never pegged you for the sort of man that enjoyed being throttled in bed.”

Aladdin huffed and turned his head. “You wouldn’t get it.”

Now that had never been something Mozenrath liked to hear.

He frowned. “Oh?” He moved his hands so the chain slithered across Aladdin’s throat audibly, but didn’t tighten it. “And just what about being forced into submission do you think I wouldn’t understand, exactly?”

Aladdin turned his head back a bit, a strange look falling over his face.

Mozenrath waited, letting the boy watch him for a moment, then twitched his hand open with irritation. “What?!”

“The way you talk about some of this stuff makes me wonder what you’ve been through sometimes, that’s all.” Aladdin sighed and looked away. He ran a hand through his hair. “It’s not about submission. It’s about vulnerability and trust.”

“Ah, the two best ways to die.”

Aladdin’s eyes shifted back to Mozenrath, the strangeness of his look even more potent than before. Then he reached up towards Mozenrath’s face. Mozenrath flinched away as much as he could. Though the chain around Aladdin’s neck did give him the upper hand, it did rather tether him to the spot.

Aladdin’s calloused palm slid over Mozenrath’s cheek—and the sorcerer gasped at the contact.

He’d spent his whole life keeping the world at bay as best he could. It had been at least a decade since he’d been touched by someone who wasn’t Aladdin, Jasmine, or their damned Genie. And he had never been touched softly like this by anyone except himself.

The feeling was electric.

All of the friction that had come from the fights he’d had with Aladdin and Jasmine—all the nights where it had kept him awake tracing the edges of his own body and wondering why he was still fixated by the ways they had tumbled and rolled together…

Suddenly, they all made sense.

He’d wanted this instead.

Mozenrath opened his mouth and bit Aladdin’s hand.

“Ow!” Aladdin pulled his hand back and looked it over. The bite had been quick and hard, but not hard enough to break skin.

“Don’t touch me.”

“Who the hell hurt you, Mozenrath?”

The question shocked the sorcerer. Then his brows drew together angrily. “Who hasn’t hurt me, Aladdin?” Mozenrath ground down savagely on the stiffness he could feel below him. Aladdin’s head tipped back and a muffled groan spilt from his lips. Mozenrath leered. Then he moved again. Aladdin was so pleasingly vocal. Mozenrath pulled the chains of his manacles taut again, just enough to make the boy aware of them.

“If there’s an offense you can think of that this world has to offer that one can suffer and survive, I’ve been that victim.” He yanked gently on the chains. “I know what bondage feels like. I know how humiliating and debilitating it is.”

Despite his predicament, the street rat actually managed to laugh.

The sound made Mozenrath still in his movements. How could Aladdin be laughing at a time like this?

The street rat’s hands slid up Mozenrath’s legs and came to rest on his waist. “No wonder you think having to stay within your own borders means I’m confining you to a prison.”

Mozenrath took in the flippant humor of Aladdin’s expression and glared. “What the hell are you on about?”

Aladdin gave him one of his signature cheeky grins and a shrug. “You think drawing lines and having rules is the same as being behind bars.”

“It is.”

Aladdin rolled his eyes. “It’s not. You already proved that tonight when you turned these into weapons.” Aladdin shook a length of the chain that connected Mozenrath’s manacles. “You said yourself:” Aladdin put on a face and did a voice that Mozenrath could only assume were meant to mimic him. “Does a restraint that you planned to put on me yourself really count as a weapon?”

Mozenrath pulled his lips to one side of his face. “I don’t sound like that.”

Aladdin gave him a disparaging look. “You do, and you know it.”

“I don’t, and you’re a bad actor.”

Aladdin gave a nod like he was willing to grant Mozenrath that, then pulled the sorcerer down by the same length of chain Mozenrath was going to strangle him with a moment ago. “The point is, you didn’t let what these were supposed to be decide how you used them or how they affected you.”

Something warm stirred in Mozenrath’s chest and then flooded down through him. He chuckled dangerously and leaned in close, like he was going to kiss Aladdin again. “Careful, Aladdin. You’re dangerously close to paying me a compliment.”

Aladdin tipped his head up, nearly brushing Mozenrath’s lips with his own. “And what if that’s what I meant to do?”

“I’d say your princess doesn’t have you on a short enough leash.”

“Jasmine knows I’ll love her, no matter what I do—or who else I love.” Aladdin’s eyes flicked down to Mozenrath’s lips. “Now are you gonna kiss me, or you got something else up your sleeve to make me beg out of this sham of a fair fight?”

Sham indeed.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Mozenrath murmured, closing the distance between them. His lips brushed Aladdin’s in the last few words. And then the street rat was his.

Mozenrath had only kissed a handful of people. For power, for money, as a distraction—but this time was different. This time, he didn’t feel rushed or hard pressed to complete some other goal. This time, he was allowed to focus just on the kiss.

And it was wonderful.

Aladdin moaned into Mozenrath’s mouth and arched underneath him.

It made the sorcerer ache.

Mozenrath spread the fingers of his ungloved hand and explored the skin of the street rat’s chest that he could reach. It was warm underneath his fingers. Aladdin sighed and shifted as Mozenrath explored—like fire, dancing in the sorcerer’s palm.

Aladdin’s hands stroked down Mozenrath’s sides, sliding over the fabric of his clothes.

Ugh, of all the times to be without his magic.

Mozenrath broke away from the kiss. “Take it off.”

Aladdin blinked. “Your clothes?”

“What else?”

Aladdin grinned. “Well, you’re wearing manacles. Only so much I can do when your hands are connected like that.” His expression turned sly. “Plus, I’m wearing clothes too.”

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. “Lift your head.” Aladdin complied and Mozenrath took the chain of the manacles out from behind Aladdin’s neck. Then he grunted and got to his feet. He turned back and regarded the street rat on the ground. Then, against all better judgment, he offered the boy a hand up. Aladdin smiled like he was cherishing the moment. It made Mozenrath want to bite him again. But before he could take his hand back, Aladdin took it and stood.

Mozenrath gave Aladdin a sour look and then gestured to his clothes. “Well?”

Aladdin chuckled and shook his head like Mozenrath was an impatient child. “You really gotta work on your pick up lines.”

“No.”

Aladdin smiled and kissed Mozenrath gently as he undid Mozenrath’s sash. “That sounds like you.”

Mozenrath felt himself flushing. He did want this. He knew he did. So then why was he making it so difficult?

Aladdin pulled Mozenrath’s sash from his middle and threw it over his own shoulder. Then he took the small gold key for the anti-magical manacles from an inner pocket in his vest. He held his hand out and beckoned for Mozenrath’s hands.

Mozenrath felt a reluctance he didn’t understand as he placed his shackled hands in Aladdin’s.

Aladdin turned the manacle until he found the lock, then placed the key inside it and turned.

Mozenrath let the first manacle fall away with a sense of loss and watched as Aladdin made to unlock the other. The moment he felt his magic come back, he closed his eyes and surrounded them both with mystical blue-black fire.

“Whoa! Wha—” Aladdin’s cry was cut off as he fell into the plush pillows of Mozenrath’s bed. Mozenrath lifted his hand from the manacle and traced it down Aladdin’s body. The street rat’s clothes disappeared, then reappeared neatly folded on the desk of Mozenrath’s vanity in the corner of the room. Mozenrath took care of his own clothes next, repeating the process so another neatly folded pile appeared next to the street rat’s smaller one. The only thing left on either one of them was Mozenrath’s sash slung over Aladdin’s left shoulder and the open anti-magic manacle that hung on Mozenrath’s gauntlet.

Aladdin looked between Mozenrath and the clothes. “Neat trick.”

“Yes, it’s great at parties.”

Mozenrath took the manacle key from Aladdin and placed it on his bedside table. Then he snapped the manacle closed again. Aladdin frowned and reached for the key, but Mozenrath stopped him, pinning the boy’s hand to the bed with his own.

“Don’t,” Mozenrath whispered.

Aladdin eyed Mozenrath with a look that said he understood more about this feeling Mozenrath was having than Mozenrath did. Aladdin curled around Mozenrath and brought his forehead against the other man’s. “Feeling like you want to keep them on?” Aladdin asked gently.

There were no stakes with Aladdin. No shame in saying yes or no.

Mozenrath nodded nearly imperceptibly.

Aladdin smiled with a kind understanding that made Mozenrath want to cry.

“Okay.” Aladdin ran his hand down Mozenrath’s other arm and guided his wrist into the other manacle. Mozenrath felt like he could breathe again as it clicked shut over the flesh of his wrist. “Then on they stay.”

Mozenrath kissed Aladdin fiercely. He forced the boy to topple over backward into the pillows of the bed and followed him down eagerly. Everything was a thousand times warmer, a thousand times more electric now that he could feel all of Aladdin’s skin up against his own.

Aladdin made an appreciative sound and buried his hand in Mozenrath’s hair. His other hand reached down between them, and Mozenrath shuddered as the street rat encircled their cocks with his calloused hands.

Mozenrath pulled back and nipped Aladdin’s lips. “Not so fast. You’ll ruin it.”

Aladdin pulled back both his hands and splayed them in surrender. “Alright, you wanna set the pace?”

Mozenrath nodded again.

Aladdin grinned and sat up, pushing Mozenrath until he sat straddling Aladdin’s middle. “Then let’s try something I think you’ll like…”

Mozenrath put his hands on Aladdin’s shoulders as the boy reached around behind him. The sorcerer twisted, trying to see what Aladdin was doing. He gasped when Aladdin’s fingers pressed up against his anus.

“What are you—?”

“Shh, just hold still.”

“No!” Mozenrath snatched Aladdin by the jaw and made him look up at him. “Just how is you penetrating me going to put me in charge of our pace? Do you think I’m some kind of idiot? A helpless little plaything, now that I don’t have my magic?” His eyes narrowed into a chilly glare and he tightened his hand. “I can still destroy you, Aladdin. Even like this.”

Mozenrath felt Aladdin’s throat work in his hand as the boy swallowed. “I don’t think any of those things. You’ve already proved how strong you are, Mozenrath.”

Mozenrath’s mind spiraled. He couldn’t make sense of this. If Aladdin’s goal wasn’t to subjugate him with this, then what was it? “Then kindly explain just what the hell it is you’re doing.”

Aladdin nodded and withdrew his hands. He put them on Mozenrath’s waist instead. “Jasmine and I do this sometimes. She gets to be on top, and I lie beneath her. She moves however she wants. It’s her call what angle, how fast, all of it. If anything, it turns me into her plaything.” Aladdin grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “But, you know, in a fun way, not the scary way it sounds like you’re worried about.”

That comment hit Mozenrath like a herd of elephants.

…Was he focused on this as something scary?

Aladdin nosed Mozenrath’s cheek and stroked his hair gently. “It does take some prep-work, though. And I know how scary it can be to open yourself up to new things. Especially if you’ve had a bad experience before.”

His kindness was too much.

“Shut up.” Mozenrath dragged Aladdin’s hands back behind his back and replaced them where they had been. “Just get on with it. So long as I’m in charge, what could go wrong anyway?”

Aladdin laughed gently against Mozenrath’s throat. “That’s the spirit.” Then he slid away.

Mozenrath clamped down with his legs and pulled Aladdin back with the chain around his neck. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Aladdin followed the momentum and kissed Mozenrath. He stroked the sorcerer’s body until Mozenrath relaxed again from the warmth and the way Aladdin’s tongue swept across his own.

“Just need to grab a few things from my pockets.”

“What things?” Mozenrath murmured. He didn’t feel like letting Aladdin go. What if he didn’t come back?

Aladdin nuzzled him gently. “Things to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“Tell me what they are, or I’m not letting you leave this bed.”

Aladdin chuckled softly against Mozenrath’s lips. “Okay, but you don’t get to harass Jasmine with anything I’m about to tell you, alright?”

Mozenrath didn’t reply, and Aladdin waited.

“Deal?”

Mozenrath sighed. “Fine. Deal.”

“Okay then.” Aladdin shifted under Mozenrath, and Mozenrath held him closer. “Jasmine sometimes like to skip the foreplay, and she’s not looking to get pregnant either, so Genie whipped us up some things to deal with that; one to make things slick, and another to keep bodily fluids and things from interacting. It’s, uh… Well, he said it’s probably best to use the second one anytime one of us has intercourse, just to be safe.” Aladdin stroked the curve of Mozenrath’s buttocks with his thumb. “Plus it’ll be a lot more fun for both of us if things are slick back here.”

Mozenrath felt himself blush. Aladdin’s desire was unlike anything he’d ever encountered. What was all this nonsense to make sure he had a good time as well as the street rat?

“Fine,” he said, taking the chain from around Aladdin’s neck and lifting himself off the other man’s middle. “But come back quickly.”

Aladdin slid off the bed and jogged over to their clothes. Mozenrath watched his lithe body move in the moonlight. He allowed himself a moment of fantasizing about all the things he’d do with that body in a moment, and all the things it might do to him…

Aladdin returned to the bed quickly with a small vial of a clear, viscous substance and a shimmering crinkly square. He put the vial down, tore the square, and rolled a thin pliable membrane sheath over his erection. He shivered a little and stroked himself a few times.

“Don’t get started without me,” Mozenrath said.

Aladdin grinned at him. “Just warming it up for ya. ‘S a little cold.”

Mozenrath felt his heart swell, and tried to push the feeling away. Aladdin’s kindness would kill him.

Aladdin spread some of the liquid from the vial over his fingers and then slid back under Mozenrath, lifting the sorcerer’s hands so the chain fell over the back of his neck again. “Okay,” the street rat said. “Ready to get started?”

Mozenrath ground wantonly against Aladdin’s slicked up erection. “I’ve been ready for ages, Aladdin.”

Aladdin made a breathy sound and licked his lips. “Okay, then. Here I come.”

Aladdin pressed his fingers up against Mozenrath’s anus again, starting with his dry ones and then massaging in his slick ones. Mozenrath went taut at the contact, but went soft in Aladdin’s arms when the boy kissed him. Everything about Aladdin was slow and soft—projected with so much intention before the actual movement that by the time Aladdin actually brushed tongues with Mozenrath or pushed inside his body, Mozenrath had grown impatient.

Finally, Aladdin broke away and nodded. “Okay…” He reached back for the vial on the bedside table and spread more of the fluid on his fingers. Then he generously coated his penis with it. “You’re ready to mount, if you want to.”

Oh, Mozenrath wanted to… He was already missing the girth and the deliberate stroking of Aladdin’s fingers. And now he would get to set the pace.

“Hold yourself in place for me,” Mozenrath directed. “The chain is a little short to be doing that myself.”

Aladdin nodded and put one guiding hand on Mozenrath’s hips while the other held his erection steady. “Of course.”

Mozenrath took a breath, then slowly lowered himself onto Aladdin.

Both boys keened gently as Mozenrath slipped down over Aladdin. It felt amazing. When Mozenrath was all the way down, he rested there, taking a moment to adjust. The only sound in the room was of the both of them panting and the quiet clink of the links in the manacle chain. Mozenrath savored it. Then, without warning, he rose up an inch. Aladdin gasped loudly, and his hand scrabbled in Mozenrath’s sheets, slipping over the red sash that was still with them.

Ohhhh, Aladdin had been right; Mozenrath loved this. The tension. The power. The control.

And Aladdin had a life that let him experience things like this all the time.

Mozenrath’s jealousy rose bitterly in his throat.

His eyes slipped closed and he tried to lose himself in the rhythm that he set. He didn’t want to ruin this. He could distract himself. But Aladdin ran his hands over Mozenrath’s skin, and it seared the knowledge of Aladdin’s golden boyhood deeper into Mozenrath—until the words bubbled forth from his mouth unbidden.

“What makes you so special, Aladdin?” Mozenrath lamented. “We were the same, you and I. And you have everything. A loving partner. A semi-cosmic genie. A flying carpet. Even two ridiculous animals who adore you.” He pressed the chain of the manacles down over Aladdin’s throat with just enough pressure to keep the boy from rising up to meet him as Mozenrath hovered over him. Mozenrath searched Aladdin’s face as he continued to rise and fall. Mozenrath broke his rhythm, changed his angle. Aladdin’s face contorted with pleasure and determination—like he was trying to focus on what Mozenrath was saying even while Mozenrath worked him.

Mozenrath sighed and closed his eyes. He was heartbroken. Even when he had something he wanted, he couldn’t enjoy it. He was too worried about losing it, having it taken away all over again. “Where did I go so wrong?” he whispered.

A strong hand took him by the jaw. Mozenrath let it move him, feeling sad and pliable—like a beautiful hot air balloon with all the air let out. The hand guided him down, and Mozenrath opened his mouth, ready for the kiss he was sure was to come—only to be met with a knotted ball of cloth.

Mozenrath’s eyes flew open as the knot was drawn into his mouth. He caught a red flick of fabric as Aladdin tied the sorcerer’s sash—now turned improvised gag—around the back of his head. Mozenrath locked eyes with Aladdin. What did he think he was doing? How dare he?

“You don’t need to say things like that about yourself,” Aladdin said. Then he kissed the gag.

Mozenrath felt like he’d been run through. He fell limply against Aladdin, who wrapped him immediately in his warm arms and kissed Mozenrath’s hair.

“I think, sometimes,” Aladdin said, sitting up. “We all forget that the world is bigger than just our choices. You and I might be the same, we could have even made identical choices—but the people we encountered, and how they chose to treat us? That’s not up to us. And it’s not our fault.”

Mozenrath felt tears gather in his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to blink them back, but they came anyway.

Aladdin cooed and kissed them away. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

Mozenrath sniffed and nodded against the other man, trying to communicate without words. No one had ever shut him up like this and told him it wasn’t his fault. No one had ever refused to let him insult himself like this.

Aladdin nuzzled the sorcerer back. “Do you want to keep going?”

Mozenrath nodded.

“Do you want me to set the pace now?”

Mozenrath hesitated then raised a hand parallel to the floor and swiveled it back and forth.

“Okay, that’s a maybe, right? Together then?”

Mozenrath nodded to that. He wanted to be in control, but he wanted Aladdin to move with him. He pointed to himself, then to Aladdin.

Aladdin smiled. “Follow your lead, huh?”

The warmth in Mozenrath’s chest from when Aladdin had first complimented him returned. Being understood like this made him feel safe. He nodded again to satisfy Aladdin’s question.

“Got it. Just tap me three times to get my attention if any of that needs to change. Oh, and one more thing…” Aladdin put his hands supportively around Mozenrath’s lower back and kissed his neck. “Will you let me say nice things about you while we do it?”

The tears returned with a vengeance. Mozenrath moaned through the gag and raised his hands to cover his face. He couldn’t say anything about himself like this, and that was like balm on a wound. But to listen to Aladdin praise him when he couldn’t argue…

Embarrassment and desire rose in him in equal measure.

He wanted Aladdin to praise him. He’d had so many fantasies about people doing just that. Of being the king they came to, uttering benevolences. Of being praised for his genius, his skill, his hard work and unerring determination. He’d wanted someone to be proud of those things—or just to even see them!—for so long.

He felt Aladdin’s hands on his, and let the other man slowly pull his hands away. “You don’t need to hide from me, Mozenrath,” Aladdin murmured gently. “You’re in charge, remember?”

That’s right.

He was in charge.

Mozenrath looped the chain of his manacles around Aladdin’s neck again. He crossed them so the chain wrapped around the boy’s neck and covered Aladdin’s mouth with his hand. Then he uncrossed the chain, uncovered Aladdin’s mouth, and made a beckoning motion.

This one took Aladdin a minute to decipher. Mozenrath couldn’t blame him. It was more complicated than leading questions and a yes or no nod.

“You… want me to talk when the chain isn’t crossed?”

Mozenrath nodded.

“But not when it’s crossed.”

Mozenrath nodded again.

“Wow.” Aladdin grinned and pulled Mozenrath to him. “You sure know how to get a message across.”

Mozenrath felt his cheeks heat.

Aladdin lowered his eyelids halfway and gave Mozenrath a soft look. “And you’re cute when you blush.”

Mozenrath tried to argue, but the gag kept him from forming words properly. Aladdin shook his head and touched the gag with a finger. “See? Can’t say anything mean about yourself with this baby on, now can you?”

Mozenrath pinched down sharply on one of Aladdin’s nipples and rolled his hips.

Aladdin gave a sharp cry. He pushed Mozenrath’s hips down and pressed up into him at the same time. Mozenrath’s spine felt like it had turned to jelly with how full he felt. He fell back, the only thing keeping him upright the chain looped over the back of Aladdin’s neck, and moaned with abandon. The gag made the sound broader and softer, like it was being heard from the other side of the wall.

“Fuck, I love your voice,” Aladdin breathed. His warm breath gusted over Mozenrath’s chest just before Aladdin pressed his lips to Mozenrath’s sternum. Mozenrath moaned again as Aladdin’s lips moved softly over him. Mozenrath felt like a drum. Sound reverberated through his ribcage from Aladdin’s mouth, and from his own voice caught in the fabric of his sash. Every part of him was humming with warmth and energy.

Mozenrath ground down and Aladdin gave under him with a raspy sigh. “You’re so expressive,” he said. “The way you move, the way you talk… The way you hold yourself, the set of your dark eyebrows and your full lips…” Aladdin’s voice trailed off as Mozenrath quickly crossed his wrists. It was too much. Mozenrath thought he’d have a moment to catch his breath now that Aladdin was silenced, but the roguish man reached up and tracked Mozenrath’s bottom lip with his thumb.

Mozenrath’s whole body shuddered. He pulled his wrists further to either side, tightening the chain around Aladdin’s neck until the boy gasped and his breathing came loud and ragged. Mozenrath laid Aladdin back down amongst his sheets and focused on the feeling of Aladdin inside of him. Aladdin rose up gently to meet Mozenrath, but the sorcerer was being demanding… He rose and fell in a deliberate way, never sticking with the same tempo or movement for long. He moved like water in a stream, breaking and bending to the obstacles it encountered, but always returning to its path and objective.

Aladdin couldn’t seem to get enough. Even as Mozenrath pulled gasping cries from the boy’s throat, Aladdin never closed his eyes. With his dark hair splayed around him and his mouth open and panting, the boy was the picture of wanton desire. Mozenrath smirked around his gag—it was all in the eyes—and ground his hips in a luxurious circle.

That did it.

Aladdin choked and squeezed his eyes shut. He turned his head, his hair falling gorgeously over his face. He pulled at the sheets under him with a whimper.

Mozenrath smugly uncrossed the chain on Aladdin’s neck.

Let him speak now, if he could.

Aladdin huffed and his eyes fluttered back open. He cut them over to Mozenrath immediately and smiled.

What reason could there be for him to find such joy in being beaten like this?

“Even chained up, you still find ways to be powerful,” Aladdin said. His voice was a little hoarse. Perhaps Mozenrath had pulled a little hard… But Aladdin hadn’t tapped out the way he’d told Mozenrath to if he needed something to change, so…?

“Here I am, in the palm of your hand…” Aladdin traced the manacle chain up to Mozenrath’s wrist and then tangled his fingers with the sorcerer’s. He gave Mozenrath a look more tender than Mozenrath ever deserved to see. “And I can’t think of a safer place to be.”

Mozenrath dropped his head to Aladdin’s shoulder, trying to hide the naked feelings of relief and wholeness Aladdin was giving him. All the little chips and cracks in his spirit felt like they were gone, polished away by Aladdin’s words.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around Mozenrath’s shoulders and arched up against him with all of his warm skin and the bright hum of his voice. Mozenrath sang with him, letting his eyes shut and his world focus to the slid of their skin against each other and the sound of their voices.

Aladdin slid his fingers through Mozenrath’s hair, and the sorcerer bowed his head further to give Aladdin more reach. The shoulder length tresses fell around his face in dark wavy curls. “Your hair is so much more commanding than Jasmine’s,” Aladdin whispered. Mozenrath shivered. Aladdin chuckled and nipped Mozenrath’s ear. “Sure, hers is soft like yours. Hers smells like flowers, and yours…” He inhaled and then sighed dreamily. “It smells like the dust of long forgotten treasure and the clear air of the desert…” He coiled one of Mozenrath’s kinky locks around a finger. “But your curls and waves remind me of dark desert dunes under the moonlight.”

What a stupid thing to say. It was just hair.

But Mozenrath still moaned as Aladdin gathered it between his fingers, pulled it gently back. His cries intensified as the boy kissed his throat.

Aladdin pushed up into Mozenrath slowly as he kissed across Mozenrath’s windpipe, and the sorcerer went wild. He wanted more. More of this feeling over his skin, more of Aladdin’s words in his ears. He hummed urgently through his gag and pulled the boy closer with a yank of his manacle chain.

Aladdin chuckled. “You want more, huh?”

Mozenrath bit down on the gag and raised himself up to give Aladdin a sour look.

Don’t make me wait, street rat, he thought.

Aladdin slid a hand up over Mozenrath’s chest and caressed his throat gently. “Don’t worry. I can keep this up all night.”

Mozenrath slid down and rested his cheek in Aladdin’s hand, then pushed it away from him with a jerk of his head. Go on then, he was trying to say.

Aladdin chuckled again. He pulled Mozenrath down to sit more tightly against his hips and the sorcerer crowed. “Clever and inventive to the last,” Aladdin murmured. He sighed and rolled his hips. “Don’t even know how you got out of most of the predicaments Jasmine and I have left you in over the years, but here you are—safe, sound, and still finding new ways to surprise me.”

Mozenrath felt like he was glowing. Pride was something he took in his work, and his schemes. It was so fulfilling to know someone else admired that about him too.

Aladdin traced Mozenrath’s sash-turned-gag and gave the sorcerer a sly look. “And such fashion sense.”

Mozenrath lunged for Aladdin’s hand like he might bite him again, but only managed to bop it with the knot in his sash. Aladdin laughed and hooked a finger under the sash, then pulled Mozenrath’s face to him. He closed his eyes and kissed the sash more fully, working his tongue and mouth around the knot in Mozenrath’s mouth. Mozenrath couldn’t tear his eyes away. He’d never seen anyone make love like this, let alone to an object held in someone’s mouth.

When Aladdin came away, he didn’t go far. “Even Genie and Jasmine are jealous of how gorgeously you wear your clothes.”

Mozenrath felt dizzy. Was Aladdin calling him beautiful? Had he been calling him beautiful from the start? He objected, but the gag rendered his words useless, and all Aladdin did in response was kiss his nose.

“You’re a sight to behold, Mozenrath. Get over it.”

Mozenrath shook his head.

“Well, that’s too bad. It’s not like it’s going to change. Not with hands as elegant as these…”

Mozenrath whipped the chain closed over Aladdin’s throat. He didn’t squeeze this time, but he needed the boy to shut up, let him get his bearings…

Aladdin’s eyes glimmered mischievously in the moonlight as he took Mozenrath’s gloved hand and pressed a kiss firmly into the center of Mozenrath’s palm. Mozenrath watched spellbound as the boy sucked one of the fingers into his mouth. The feeling only got worse when the sorcerer noticed Aladdin’s smug eyes watching him.

Mozenrath felt defeated. Even without his voice, Aladdin was still making his point.

Maybe there was pleasure in surrender.

Slowly, Mozenrath unwrapped the chain from around Aladdin’s neck. Aladdin kissed his way up Mozenrath’s arm and brushed his nose back and forth with Mozenrath’s. “Does this mean you’re not going to cut me off again?”

Mozenrath made his maybe gesture again and Aladdin laughed. “Either way, I’m glad it won’t be about denying yourself things you want to hear now.”

How could the boy have known…?

“I’ve always admired your honesty, Mozenrath. Your anger with the way you’ve been treated. Your fear of losing the things you’ve gained… It all makes sense, with everything you’ve been through. But now that you’re being honest with yourself about what you really want, I think you’ll be even more of a force to be reckoned with than before.”

Mozenrath laughed. The gag soaked up the bitter sound. He shook his manacles at Aladdin. A force to be reckoned with no magic and in shackles? Preposterous.

Aladdin shook his head and lowered Mozenrath’s hands. “You didn’t need magic or two free hands to get me into bed with you.” He gave Mozenrath a sly grin. “Now did you?”

Mozenrath rolled his eyes. As if that qualified.

Aladdin guided Mozenrath’s face back to his own. “I never made so much of myself when I was in your shoes. I needed a genie and a partner. And the three of us running Agrabah still isn’t going to be as efficient as you could be. It’s like you were meant to run a kingdom, Mozenrath. You’ve got the brains, and the heart, and the power to do it all yourself.”

So what?

Why couldn’t Aladdin just fuck him? Why did he have to come in here and claw his way into Mozenrath’s dark heart and pull all the putrid black filth out into the light of day and purify it?

Mozenrath tried to move, but Aladdin stopped him. His hands were like a vice now. Mozenrath stilled under them, but kept his eyes averted. No. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to deal with it. Why couldn’t Aladdin just let him be? He knew what being a spoiled, selfish brat was like. He knew what being in control and dominating others felt like. He knew how to tie things down to keep them from ever hurting or leaving him. He didn’t know how to be better than that. And the idea that he couldn’t be better than that had kept him from making the change. Why couldn’t Aladdin just let him stay there? Why did the boy have to make him feel like he could be better?

“Someone as clever as you probably wants to be better than the people who hurt you, huh?”

Everything inside of Mozenrath cracked. He’d spent his whole life justifying the space he occupied, proving people wrong about what he was worth, winning fights no one thought he could win… When had he started to think that a petty conqueror was all he could be?

Aladdin reached down and wrapped his hand around Mozenrath’s erection. He held it firmly and pumped slowly. “King Mozenrath of the Black Sands has a pretty nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Mozenrath jolted and tightened around Aladdin. Aladdin gave a cry of surprised pleasure and sped his pace around Mozenrath. Mozenrath matched it, bucking up, pressing down, feeling the warmth of Aladdin against him and inside him while the echo of the boy’s words propelled him towards his climax.

King.

Mozenrath spilled over into Aladdin’s hands with a cry and rode his orgasm through as Aladdin continued to move around him. Mozenrath tapped Aladdin three times as the aftershocks began to subside. Aladdin hadn’t gotten to his turn yet, but he pulled out all the same. Then he untied the gag from around Mozenrath’s mouth. He guided the ball gently away from Mozenrath’s lips, wiping the saliva that clung to it away. He kissed Mozenrath gently and set it aside on the bedside table. Then he took up the key for the manacles. He undid them, one by one, and set those aside as well. Then he pulled the limp sorcerer into his arms. Mozenrath hugged him back as best he could. He felt like his bones were made of lead, they were so heavy.

“You were magnificent,” Aladdin said, kissing Mozenrath’s hair.

“No,” Mozenrath rasped. He pressed his ear to Aladdin’s chest and listened to the rapid beat of the other man’s heart. He still couldn’t believe that Aladdin had stopped when he’d asked him to. “You’re magnificent.”

Aladdin sighed good naturedly. “Not five seconds without a gag and you’re already arguing with me again? It’s not an exclusive thing. We can both be magnificent.”

Mozenrath stretched and flexed his hands, feeling some of his energy return to him. His magic returned like a cold stream—refreshing and vigorous. “Well, then I suppose we both warrant a bath and a change of sheets before the night’s end.”

He waved his hand and opened a portal to the warm inner chamber of his luxurious bathing room. Four different pools and all the soaps, oils, and body care potions one could desire waited beyond, lavishly decorated with colorful tiles and desert mosaics. “Why don’t you go get started.”

Aladdin perked up as warm air came through the portal. He scooted to the edge of the bed and then gave Mozenrath a gleeful look. “Will you let me wash your hair?”

Mozenrath rolled his eyes to disguise how happy the idea made him. “Only if you’re good and are in the water by the time I’m done fixing the mess you’ve made of my bed.”

Aladdin raised his eyebrows. “That I made—?!”

Mozenrath lifted his hand and vanished the sheets off his bed with a wave of magic. “Uh oh, you better hurry, I’m almost done.”

Aladdin threw himself off the bed and through the portal. A satisfying splash came from beyond the portal and Mozenrath allowed himself a smug smile.

He waved his hand again and restored clean linens to his bed. Then he yawned, stretched, and walked through the portal himself.

Aladdin was already in the largest pool. One of Mozenrath’s many haircare potions sat on the rim of the pool, unstoppered. The boy was busily combing it through his wet hair with his fingers.

Mozenrath sighed sullenly to get Aladdin’s attention. “Starting without me?”

Aladdin smiled and swam to the edge of the pool. Suds and water swept his hair to one side of his head, and he looked an utter buffoon as he rested his arms on the rim of the pool and stared up at Mozenrath dreamily. “Nah, just trying to be a good boy.”

The bruise from the brawl that had started the evening stood out starkly against the brown skin of Aladdin’s face.

Mozenrath went to the edge of the pool and knelt next to the boy. He reached out, blue black magic radiating from his gauntlet, and caressed Aladdin’s face. The boy sighed like a satisfied tiger and closed his eyes. Mozenrath hesitated, then gently stroked over the length of the bruise with his thumb.

Aladdin made a small noise, like he expected the gesture to hurt. Then he blinked with surprise. Mozenrath pulled his hand away, astonished.

It had been over a decade since that had worked…

Aladdin examined his own face, pressing over the space where the bruise had been delicately with his finger tips. Mozenrath closed the portal and took off his gauntlet as the boy examined his healed cheek.

“You can heal?!” Aladdin said. There was an accusatory nature to the sound of his voice, like keeping this secret even after what they had done was some kind of slap in the face to their truce. But the bitterness faded as Aladdin’s eyes refocused on Mozenrath’s skeletal arm.

Mozenrath set the gauntlet down next to the bottles of oils and perfumes and flexed his exposed arm experimentally for the street rat. “Still startling?”

Aladdin swallowed, all trace of his annoyance gone. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Mozenrath pushed the boy off the rim of the pool and dunked him rather than answer his question. He wouldn’t have liked the answer anyway.

Mozenrath dove in after him, and resurfaced elegantly as Aladdin sputtered to the surface. Mozenrath caught him by the arm and towed Aladdin to the shallower reaches of the pool, where steps gently led down into it. He sat the boy on the steps, arranged his five hair care potions in his preferred order, and then handed Aladdin the first. “Start with this one.” He gestured down the line. “Then go in order.” He plunked himself between Aladdin’s legs and leaned back against him, using the other man’s thighs like a throne.

“Yes, my liege,” Aladdin said, with that same stupid acted enthusiasm Mozenrath had seen him use for his cons in Agrabah’s market place a hundred times; but the sorcerer didn’t mind. If the night had proved anything, it was that he didn’t need to rule Aladdin to have him here by his side.

Mozenrath closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it as Aladdin worked his fingers into Mozenrath’s hair. He got through the first potion and gently pulled Mozenrath’s head back to rinse his hair before moving onto the second. Mozenrath had never felt more languid or at peace.

“Let me tell you a story,” he said, as Aladdin worked the second potion into his hair. “It’s about a street rat of few talents and a magic gauntlet.”

“Does it explain why said street rat grew up to have a skeleton arm and healing powers?”

Mozenrath cocked his head back to fix Aladdin with a raised eyebrow. “Do you want to hear the story or not?”

Aladdin made a motion like he was zipping his mouth shut and went back to massaging Mozenrath’s scalp.

Mozenrath resettled himself against Aladdin and picked up where he left off. “The gauntlet was said to grant power to the worthy—to bring prosperity to good people, and devour those who were wicked. The child, believing himself to be good, donned the gauntlet without hesitation and punished all of those who had taken advantage of him or hurt him. He even used it to save others from time to time—until they came to fear him and his power. He was driven from the place he had made for himself, and forced out into the deserts to wander. Many tried to bend him to their will to steal the power of the gauntlet from him. None survived.”

Aladdin made a harsh sound and moved onto the next bottle. Mozenrath could understand, it was a hard tale to hear, even harder for someone as soft-hearted and kind as Aladdin.

“Slowly, the child became a man. Slowly, those of his powers that had been to heal and protect faded away. And slowly, the gauntlet began eating him. Somehow, he had become wicked, like those he had punished.”

“That’s ridiculous! What right does a stupid magic gauntlet have to judge—!”

“Aladdin.”

The man shut his mouth quickly and poured the contents of the third bottle into his hand with more force than necessary.

“Then one day, a good man came to the wicked man’s kingdom.”

Mozenrath took a breath and dunked himself. He twisted underwater and came up facing Aladdin. He caressed Aladdin’s face and lowered his water-laced eyelashes at the street rat. “A very good man,” he purred, sliding his skeletal hand between Aladdin’s legs and taking hold of the thick semi-hard horn of flesh there that still showed interest in pounding Mozenrath senseless. He knew from experience that his hand still felt like flesh, even though it only looked to be bone. And from the velvet feeling of Aladdin’s skin, the boy had removed the membrane covering before he’d entered the bathing pool. Perfect. Mozenrath wanted to taste him while he did this…

Aladdin froze. “Do you want me to keep washing your hair, or…”

Mozenrath placed a finger to Aladdin’s lips. “Hush, I’m not done with my story.”

Aladdin swallowed and seemed torn. Then he reached for the fourth bottle and poured some of the perfumed liquid into his hand. The scent of sandalwood wafted through the air and Mozenrath breathed it in as he worked his hand up and down Aladdin’s cock. Aladdin put his hands shakily to Mozenrath’s hair and managed to comb the liquid through his locks gently, if rather haphazardly.

“The good man challenged the wicked man’s plans, and put a stop to them at every turn. Both men grew in power, matching each other scheme for scheme and blow for blow, until the wicked man had finally had enough. In one final effort to bring the good man to his knees…” Mozenrath jerked his hand roughly, tugging on Aladdin and making the other man gasp. “The wicked man proposed a duel.”

Aladdin switched bottles to the last of Mozenrath’s hair potions and let out a harsh breath. “Stop calling yourself wicked…”

Mozenrath leered. “No.”

He arched up and kissed Aladdin as he had wanted to when he was gagged, tangling their tongues together and biting at his lips.

Aladdin seemed to forget that he had Mozenrath’s last potion spread generously all over his hands. He slid his hands down over Mozenrath’s body until his fingers hooked under Mozenrath’s legs. He pulled Mozenrath up further out of the water and moaned against him. It was no matter. The potion on Aladdin’s hands was only diluted frankincense oil. The scent mingled with the smell of the water and Aladdin’s skin. Mozenrath drank it up.

He pulled away and pushed Aladdin up, indicating that he wanted him to sit a step higher. The boy obliged, and the water fell away from Aladdin’s hips, exposing his re-hardened cock to the air.

Mozenrath placed his arms on Aladdin’s thighs and smirked up at Aladdin. “However,” he said, continuing his story, “the wicked man… lost the duel.”

Aladdin blinked rapidly. “You’re… conceding?”

Mozenrath gave Aladdin an innocent look, like he didn’t know what Aladdin was talking about. He went on with his story. “And, as per the agreement he had made with the good man, gave up his plans of conquest to become king of his own land. A good one, like he had always meant to be.”

“Oh, Mozenrath…” That tender look of Aladdin’s returned as he stroked Mozenrath’s cheek. Mozenrath leaned into the touch and drank in the look. This time, he felt like he deserved it.

“I haven’t been able to heal in years, Aladdin. The pain of the gauntlet is already less. I don’t know what this is, but I’m willing to explore it.”

Aladdin chuckled. “Guess I better get used to calling you ‘king’ then, huh?”

“It does have a nice ring to it.” Mozenrath steadied himself between Aladdin’s thighs and lined his mouth up with Aladdin’s erection. “And I promise to be very generous…”

Aladdin sucked in a breath and threw his head back as Mozenrath slid his lips over him. Mozenrath moaned with the other man as he bobbed his head and worked Aladdin to orgasm.

He hadn’t felt this free since he was a little boy who’d found a magic gauntlet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want to read more, check out more of my work [here!](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/myfanfiction)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://ashenpages.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ashenpages), and my very own [website](https://theresatyree.com/) where I serialize my own original work.
> 
> To read my original novel Author X Audience, [click here!](https://theresatyree.com/author-x-audience)
> 
> I also sometimes take commissions and do little contests for people to give me writing prompts. Keep an eye on me on Tumblr and Twitter for those. If you have questions, you can reach out to me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com,  
> but I'm usually more responsive over Twitter and Tumblr.
> 
> You can also [sign up for my newsletter](https://wordpress.us17.list-manage.com/subscribe?u=afbff868427f94d878c940660&id=e385c9a44b), if you want to keep tabs on me!
> 
> Even if you don't want to do any of those things, feel free to come by and chat! Always lovely to hearing from fans!


End file.
